


Midway

by iaminarage



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, the fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian go on a date to the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midway

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to loveinisolation for the beta.

When Kurt had suggested they go to the fair, he'd been joking. Both he and Sebastian were home for the summer, and Sebastian had been complaining that he was tired of always going to the same restaurants and trying to get Kurt to think of something else to do. They could always have hung around at one of their houses, but it was summer and they both wanted to get out.

Kurt had assumed that Sebastian would just laugh at the idea of the fair and they would end up going to see a movie or something, but he seemed to take the idea that Kurt thought he wouldn't go as a challenge.

They went in the evening and Sebastian rolled his eyes when Kurt had sprayed them both down with bug spray as they got out of the car. Kurt didn't really care about what Sebastian thought. He wasn't going to be eaten alive by bugs, and he definitely wasn't going to listen to Sebastian bitching tomorrow because he was itchy.

Once they'd gotten through the ticket line, they headed to the animal section. Kurt spent a while staring at weird bird that was supposed to be a pigeon, trying to figure out why it was so ridiculous while Sebastian joked that Kurt was going to use the ridiculous birds for fashion inspiration.

Sebastian was more interested in the horses. His younger sister had a horse and competed pretty seriously, so Sebastian knew a lot about them. It was sort of funny to watch him conversing seriously with the horses as he pet them.

As they walked into the stands to watch some of the competitive events, Sebastian explained to Kurt that he found the horses calming. It was a side of Sebastian that even Kurt didn't see much.

After the competition was over, they went out to the midway. Sebastian dedicated himself to convincing Kurt to go on the giant Ferris wheel, which was a side of Sebastian that Kurt saw all the time. To be honest, he was really only resisting because he liked to watch Sebastian argue.

Kurt finally gave in and as soon as they were on the Ferris wheel and it had started moving, Sebastian draped an arm around Kurt and pulled him close. Kurt leaned into him and watched the lights of the fair as their seat rose into the sky.

"Is this the part where you try to convince me to make out with you?" Kurt asked as they started to reach the top.

Sebastian laughed. "You don't usually require much convincing. I wasn't going to, but now that you mention it …"

"I'm watching the fair," Kurt said, gesturing at the midway below them. "I can kiss you anytime."

"You don't know that. I might get tired of you suddenly," Sebastian said, resting his head on Kurt's.

Kurt snorted. "I'm terribly worried. You'll have to warn me if you feel that coming on." When they'd first started dating, Kurt actually had been worried about something of the sort, but they'd been together for two years now, and Sebastian didn't actually seem like he was going anywhere.

Just then, the Ferris wheel ground to a stop. At first, Kurt assumed that the ride was just stopping to let on new passengers on the ground, but after a few minutes they still weren't moving. When he looked down, he saw a lot of people milling around. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," Sebastian said when he looked down.

"I think this may be the most cliché moment of my life," Kurt replied. He couldn't believe they were actually stuck on a Ferris wheel. Was that a thing that even really happened?

"If you're feeling especially terrified, you can feel free to cling to me for emotional support," Sebastian suggested helpfully.

"Yeah, I'll get right on it," Kurt said unenthusiastically, leaning over the edge to try to get a better view. "I wonder how long we'll be up here."

Sebastian reached over and tugged Kurt back into their seat by the back of his shirt. When Kurt turned to glare at him, Sebastian said, "Maybe don't try to jump out of the damn thing?"

"Did you suddenly develop a fear of heights, dear?" Kurt asked in a slightly patronizing tone.

"Only when it's you," Sebastian mumbled and then crossed his arms.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at Sebastian. He sometimes had weird ways of showing that he loved Kurt, but Kurt never had to wonder if he really did. 

It didn't seem like they were getting down any time soon, so Kurt reached over and ran his hand into the back of Sebastian's hair. When Sebastian looked back at him, Kurt smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. After a few minutes, Sebastian pulled back just enough to say, "I thought you didn't want to make out on the Ferris wheel."

"Well, if we're going to be up here for a while, we might as well put the time to good use."

After about half an hour, the Ferris wheel was finally moving again. When they made it to the ground, they both decided that they were probably done with rides for the night. 

Sebastian decided it was time to play some games, which made Kurt roll his eyes. There was absolutely nothing fun about how competitive Sebastian got whenever there was something to win. Sebastian was getting a little too emotionally invested in a game of whack-a-mole when Kurt gave up on him and wandered off to find cotton candy.

When Kurt got back with his snack, he found Sebastian sitting on a nearby bench holding a comically large brown teddy bear and looking at it like it had personally offended him. Kurt made a token attempt to hold in his laughter, but he completely failed. "Oh my god, Sebastian," he said through giggles.

"I just wanted to win," Sebastian replied with a sigh. Kurt could tell he was wondering what exactly he did to deserve this punishment.

"Well you certainly did," Kurt said, pulling a piece of cotton candy out of the bag and popping it in his mouth.

When Kurt pulled out the next piece, Sebastian reached out with the hand that wasn't holding the bear to grab Kurt’s wrist. Then he pulled Kurt’s hand up to his mouth and slowly licked the cotton candy off of Kurt’s fingers.

“You could have gotten your own, you know,” Kurt said, wiping his fingers on Sebastian’s shirt.

“Yeah, but yours tastes better,” Sebastian replied, and then gave another dirty look to the teddy bear. “Ready to go home? I don’t really want to carry this thing around anymore.”

Kurt agreed and took Sebastian’s hand to walk back to the parking lot. “Do you want to come back for a while? Dad and Carole are gone for a couple more days.” Technically Sebastian could have come over either way. Kurt was going into his senior year at NYADA, and his father had long ago decided that he was old enough to make his own choices. Still, both he and Sebastian were more comfortable when their parents weren’t home.

“Is that a real question?” Sebastian asked, looking him up and down suggestively.

The look usually worked on Kurt, but this time it had the opposite effect and made Kurt laugh instead. “Sorry. It’s just that giant teddy bear really isn’t a sexy look for you.”

After that, it wasn’t really surprising when Sebastian ditched the bear in the back seat as soon as they got to his car.

The next day after Sebastian had gone home, Kurt found the bear still sitting in the corner of his room.

**To Sebastian:  
You forgot your bear.**

**From Sebastian:  
I didn’t forget the bear, babe. Did you really think I’d won a giant teddy bear for myself?**

Kurt rolled his eyes. Only Sebastian would win his boyfriend a giant teddy bear, wander around the fair with it for the rest of the night, and then simply leave it in his boyfriend’s room.

**To Sebastian:  
You know, telling someone you’re giving them something is an essential part of the gift giving process.**

**From Sebastian:  
We went to the fair on a date. I won a prize. I thought the rest was obvious.**

Of course, Kurt didn’t really need a giant teddy bear, either. But it was definitely sweet in a Sebastian sort of way.

**To Sebastian:  
Nothing is ever obvious with you.**

**From Sebastian:  
Well, I do aim to confuse.**


End file.
